the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingy (G1)/Classic
Kingyescu Tănăsescu Icsvuvic The 333d descendant of Kingyescu Aurelescu Icscuvic the 222nd and cousin of Kingyescu Nixonescu Dickescu Icscuvic the 221st which is a descendant of Kingyescu Ionescu Icscuvic the 111st (alias The Tea Faggot, The Pedophile from the Russian Mafia or the Matoran of Stuff) or as he prefers to be called, Kingy is a powerless Av-Matoran who joined the solekians since their first generation and still is to this day. Personality His personality is mostly what a he calls a regular slav, a drunk, offensive asshole with very little kindness left in him and only used when he feels like it, which might also be due to the fact he sleeps very little. Kingy's job is as bartender and co-owner of the Solekian Bar and his second job and pleasure is to fight in the name of Solek and help his comrades, even if he has a negative opinion on some. Another one of his pleasures is to work on flags and coat of arms while drinking forest fruit tea, he is a vexioligist and heraldrist for a reason. In Both Generations He is Known For His love of tea but in the first generation he was a well known Solekian tea seller and in g2 he is Drinks it by using his home made tea bags for himself and for the rest of the solekians. Kingy is the only of the main Solekian heroes who never and never will be a Toa or change his Matoran status, due to his desire to prove that heroes don't need to have the title of a Toa. Origins: Kingy was "born" on the 10th of August, Kardoslavia where he lived most of his life as a Tea Seller with experience in Tea Making, it was his daily routine in his Homeland, when he was not selling tea like a madman , he usually sat back and read books about countries, he read them like it was an addiction, he wanted to go on a journeys on this multiverse that was fought over on every side. He did in 2008. His first adventure was in Voya Nui, it would also be his last, he adventured there until he ran into a City, one full of Extreme Tanmanians,. Their Soon-to-be was a Toa of Air Named Ekaray and his second in command, a Toa of Water Called Gale. Kingy instead of being smart and getting the fuck out of there, he decided to live there and study the fuck was going on there, he did for 5 days, and during those days everyone wanted to kill him not proving himself as a Pure Tanmanian, someone who hates white and gray everyday. In the last day, when Kingy destroyed a flag of their city as prank, he was chased out of it, with Kingy remaining for a night in a forest, where the next night, he met a hooded tanmanian soldier, who saw Kingy not being yet allied with any of the 3 gods, gave an offer to join the Tanmanian Empire, Kingy responded "Dute Dreacu, Nu" (romanian for "No, Fuck off"). Saying that the hooded figure responded "You will regret that decision" as it walked off. Kingy decided to go to sleep, next thing he knew, He ended up in the Kommunist Red Star, were the Guys trying to rebuild his body said Welp, your old body has been affected by Tanmanian blades, when you die, rebuilding the same body you had is pretty much impossible so he waited a few years, until he first solekian theocracy came he found a body to posses, the body of a Solekian soldier who's soul disappeared for unknown and unrelated reasons, Kingy decided to possess that body until he found someone to build his new body, with that body he joined the Solekian Theocracy, where he was accepted as a member of the Solekians on the 27th of September, 2015. Category:Blessed by Solek Category:Solekians Category:The chosen ones Category:G1